This application requests support to permit Emory University to participate in clinical trials conducted under the auspices of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. This is a multiple disciplined approach involving collaboration between medical and surgical oncologists, radiation therapists, and pathologists. Emory serves as a regional referral center for cancer and over 2500 newly diagnosed patients are seen annually. The objectives of this proposal are to improve therapy of cancer through research and provide a database for scientific questions regarding cancer biology, epidemiology and clinical trials methodology. The specific aims are to increase case accruals to cooperative group protocols and to expand Emory's participation in the science involved in development of group protocols. Faculty members participate in Group scientific committees. Investigations ongoing at Emory with potential for expansion into group studies are the use of ether phospholipids as purging agents for autologous bone marrow transplantation, the use of calcitonin gene rearrangements for detection of minimal residual disease, combination chemotherapy programs for autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplantation for lymphomas, hematopoietic growth factors on thrombocytopoiesis, the use of viral oncolysates in melanoma, and the use of cytokine therapy in human colorectal cancer.